


Haunted

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mention of bodily harm, Past Character Death, but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade should be used to losing people by now, yet somehow he still see ghosts everywhere he looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

The kid smiles and Wade feels his heart stop.

It’s possible that this is a direct result of the harpoon stuck through his chest, but it doesn’t feel like an entirely physical reaction.

Instead, it’s a flicker of recognition, one he tries to push down, to lose in the labyrinth of his mind. Some things are too painful, more painful even than the agony of the boy pulling the harpoon out in a quick jerk of his hands.

The young hero laughs, praising his healing factor, and flashing him that same damn smile again. Deadpool growls at him, sending him off to help deal with the recently detained villain.

The boy reminds him too much of Peter, with his brown mop of hair, his big doe eyes, and his earnest and open smile. For a moment it’s like Peter has come back to him. Like he’s standing there again, about to ask him what kind of trouble he’s gotten into this time with a fond but exasperated look, or shyly suggest that Wade come back to his place to get cleaned up.

But Pete is in the ground now.

{Probably just a skeleton at this point} his yellow box supplies. 

[Bet it looks kinda cool] the white one responds.

But for once Wade finds it easy to tune them out, bringing them to a full stop as it hits him once again, ripping through him in a white hot flair of despair.

Peter is never coming back. He’ll never see him again. And the sudden silence in his mind is deafening, reminding him just how alone he is and always will be from now on.


End file.
